


Dollhouse

by SpookySheep



Category: RWBY
Genre: Faunus Slavery, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light BDSM, M/M, Slave Rings, higher rating in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookySheep/pseuds/SpookySheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Good morning boys," Came a dignified voice from somewhere above them, "I trust you're wondering why you've been called here today."</p><p>Sun and Neptune turned to see a balcony jutting out over part of the room. On it stood a man dressed from head to toe in black, save a green scarf and dress shirt. Ozpin snapped shut the book he held and placed it back in it's place on the shelf next to him.</p><p>"Yes sir," Sun replied, "We aren't in any kind of trouble are we?"</p><p>"Hm, no, not yet at least. Now, depending on how the next few days go, you may be." Ozpin stepped onto the raised hover plate situated at the edge of the balcony, "How do you boys feel about faunus slavery?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dollhouse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Undercover Hunters!AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/74105) by chickenram. 



> Ok so this fic sounds intense as hell right? Rape/non-con what's that about? I'm gonna say up front that it's all IMPLIED. The sex in this fic will be very much consensual. Considering the plot is our boys taking down a faunus slave ring I felt the need to tag it and not have it as an archive warning. There will be no deep detailed look into slave rings. (But I also don't fluff over them either.)
> 
> This was also inspired by some great artwork from chickenram on tumblr! They had the idea and I adopted it for this little fic.
> 
> Now that those are explained, enjoy!

Neptune Vasilias; 18 years old, Junior at Haven Academy. Skills include: Marksmanship, swordsmanship, excellent accuracy, capable of exceptional stealth. Specialty: Marksmanship. Preferred team position: Long range. Team SSSN. Partner: Sun Wukong. 

The screen changes to the next student profile.

Sun Wukong; 18 years old, Junior at Haven Academy. Skill include: Martial arts, excellent reflexes, hand-to-hand combat, expert level gymnast. Specialty: Hand-to-hand combat. Preferred team position: Close combat. Leader of Team SSSN. Partner: Neptune Vasilias. 

Ozpin set the techPad on his desk and entwined his fingers under his chin. 

"Are you sure these two are the ones you want for the mission?" Glynda asked from the clock window, face lit up from a techPad of her own, "We have very little authority over these students."

"They're the best pair we have at the moment. Having a faunus to go undercover for a case like this is crucial; Mr. Wukong is the only upperclassmen faunus on campus for the foreseeable future. Our own faunus students are either already off on jobs or freshman. A mission of this level is too dangerous for them." 

Ozpin pushes away from his desk and joins the Huntress to look over Beacon Academy.

"Forgive my doubts, both men show remarkable skill, I just wonder if I'd be wise to send them alone. Maybe a pair from Beacon to accompany them?"

"You know as well as I that with a group this close knit the more people infiltrating the higher the risk of exposure."

"Yes," Glynda sighs, "I'll collect them in the morning."

\- - -

Neptune was pulled from his blissful sleep by a tail unceremoniously slapping him in the face.

"Wake. up. already." Every word was emphasized with another thump.

"Rude." Neptune stretched his body and let out a loud yawn. He looked over to see his friend crouched by the side of the bed, after a second he scrunched up his face. "I think there's a hair in my mouth."

"If you didn't make me wait to go eat then you wouldn't have to worry about it." Sun stood and took a few steps back to accommodate the man getting out of bed.

"Why didn't you just go down with Scar and Sage?"

"They were already gone by the time I got up. Hurry and get ready, I'm craving apples like you wouldn't believe."

"You know, you could just go down by yourself."

"Pff and leave you alone? You wouldn't last five minutes without me."

After Neptune took a quick shower, the pair headed down to the dinning hall. 

"Why were you sleeping so late anyway? Usually you're awake way before me."

"I was up pretty late studying for Professor Ooblek's class. Did you know the city of Vale started as a principality and then after the Yellow War of-"

"No no. No learning before 10:30 am please. Let's stay civil."

"Classes start at 9 everyday Sun..."

"Which is why I'm failing Tales of Grimm."

Before Neptune could rebuke his friend for being so careless a figure appeared in the hallway, effectively blocking their path.

"Good morning Mr. Wukong, Mr. Vasilias." Glynda nodded to each boy in turn. "If you'd please follow me to Headmaster Ozpin's office, we'd like to talk with you."

 "Uh, yeah! of course Professor," Sun replied after a glance at Neptune.

After a polite  _"Follow me"_ she took off at a brisk walk down the opposite hall, toward the main elevators. 

The trip to Ozpin's office wasn't a long one, but even so Neptune found the time to worry. Were they in some kind of trouble? What if they were getting kicked off school grounds? Would they still be able to compete in the tournament? He couldn't remember doing anything bad enough to cause a surprise trip to the Headmaster's office. Looking at Sun, he failed to see the same confused and worried mix on his face. Well, if Sun wasn't worried then they were probably fine. Right?

The first thing Neptune noticed as they entered the tower office was that everything was metallic and various shades of grey or brown. Gears, fixed into a large hole in the wall, spun constantly giving off a soft tumbling noise; Neptune thought he could fall asleep to that. His boots and Sun's sneakers squeaked on the shiny floor while Glynda's heel's clicked, the sound carrying through the nearly empty room crisply. In the middle sat a table and chair, both matching the clock work theme of the space. Behind those, a large window with decorative roman numerals and a single clock hand looks over the campus.

"Good morning boys," Came a dignified voice from somewhere above them, "I trust you're wondering why you've been called here today."

Sun and Neptune turned to see a balcony jutting out over part of the room. On it stood a man dressed from head to toe in black, save a green scarf and dress shirt. Ozpin snapped shut the book he held and placed it back on it's place on the shelf next to him.

"Yes Headmaster," Sun replied, "We aren't in any kind of trouble are we?"

"Hm, no, not yet at least. Now, depending on how the next few days go, you may be." Ozpin stepped onto the raised hover plate situated at the edge of the balcony, "How do you boys feel about faunus slavery?"

Both men stared as the Headmaster descended on the floating metal plate. What kind of question was that?

"It's a disgusting practice," Sun's words were filled with hate, "One that should be far in the past, but is still alive and well because of lack of human concern."

"I don't disagree with you." Ozpin strode over to his desk and took a seat, "Please, sit down and make yourselves comfortable." With a wave of his hand over a screen implanted in the desk, two square tiles lowered from the floor. Large sized chairs made of silver gears with plush chestnut cushions rose up in the open spaces.

"Now, you two have been chosen for a mission. A faunus slavery ring, known as Dollhouse, has been brought to our attention and we need a well trained pair to take them down from the inside. Both your profiles show perfect qualifications and a faunus is crucial to have. I understand that as exchange students this is rather unorthodox... But if we had a better pair from Beacon to do this we'd have gone to them first." Ozpin takes a moment to drink from his mug, "What do you say? Will you infiltrate Dollhouse?"

Neptune met Sun's eyes, waiting for him to make the decision for them. He understands this is something Sun needs to have full control over considering how much it means to him as a faunus. Whatever Sun picks he'll support, he just hopes he agrees to take the bastards down.

"We accept."

"Good," Ozpin smiled, "We'll brief you on what we know."

\- - - 

From what the Headmaster told them, Dollhouse is said to be one of the biggest faunus slave rings in Vale. Some accounts have even said it was  _the_ biggest faunus slave ring. The number one problem with the case would be pinning down each member, due to the use of code names within the group. There were four prominent members of Dollhouse; Cloak, Ink, Dax, and Peta.

Peta, the ring leader, is a burley man with thinning hair and beady eyes. He's known to wear an expensive dark blue suit, brown penny loafers, and have a cloud of smoke surrounding him from chaining thick cigars. Little is known about Cloak, Ink, and Dax other than they each act as liaison for smaller slave rings across vale. That's were Neptune and Sun come in. They need to be accepted into Dollhouse, then work their way high enough to associate with the mysterious three. After getting the needed information Headmaster Ozpin can relay the information to Ironwood, in turn wiping faunus slavery off Vale's map. 

 Sun and Neptune were back in their dorm room, having finished the meeting with Ozpin and eating breakfast. Sun wanted desperately to tell the girls and the other half of his team about his and Neptune's surprise mission but a shadow of the headmaster's voice echoed through his head. _"_ _This is to be kept a secret from everyone outside this room. Whispers can travel far, fast."_ So he told them what they needed to know, something came up and the two would be very busy for the next however many weeks, and kept the rest locked in.

"Do you think Scar and Sage will worry when they crash for the night and we're not here?"

Neptune hummed "I think they understand that we have something important to take care of, Sage is pretty damn observant. You know Scarlet's a firm believer in letting people live their life, I don't think he'd pry too far into it." 

"Good point." Sun shoved the last three shirts in the sling backpack Ozpin gave him and zipped it closed. "You finished packing?"

"Almost..." Sun watched as his friend placed a carefully folded dress shirt into his own backpack. When Neptune slung it over his shoulder and turned Sun raised an eyebrow. "What? I don't want it to get wrinkled."

Sun whacked Neptune on the arm with his tail. "You know sometimes I think you're a perfectionist."

"Would that be such a bad thing?"

Neptune gazed at his friend. "Are you sure you want to do this? We can go back up and tell the headmaster we changed our minds if you want to back out..."

Sun's face took on an absent look as he fixed his stare to the bed, "You heard Ozpin, we're the best one's for the job. It's gonna be hard keeping my cool, that's for sure, but I know I can do this. I can help these faunus, and everything will work out," Sun met his eye and Neptune could see the light return to his expression, "Especially when you're there to calm me down Seaweed." 

 - - -

The bar Neptune and Sun ended up in looked as if it had been cut out of the stone wall that surrounds the city. After leaving Beacon the boys traveled straight to Tala, the city Dollhouse diseased. Tala was sectioned into five main districts; the Gardens District, the Engineering District, the Market, the Square, and the Slums. It wasn't one of the older cities in Vale, but it wouldn't be hard to trick a tourist new to the kingdom into believing it was. Most of the districts were bad but the Slums were the worst off. Cracks ran jagged in the pathed streets, water pipes poked out of house walls, and vermin ran freely over everything in reach. It was clear the mayor had the Slums far from mind in his pristine palace and refined yards. Of course the most run down part of the city was also the best place to begin their search.

It had taken half an hour of searching but they had found the best place to settle and listen for information on Dollhouse. Sun had readjusted his tail, wrapping it around his leg under his jeans, before they entered the city to keep as low a profile as possible. Neptune covered his shockingly blue hair with a hood so as not to stand out either. All they had left to do now was sit in the farthest corner of the bar, while also keeping a good look out, and wait. 

"I'm telling you, if we just used me as bait, allowing Dollhouse to kidnap me, then getting in would be a hell of a lot easier," Sun mumbled as he took a swig of his beer.

"That's far too risky. Ozpin didn't give us any extra cash, how do you expect me to out bid Goddess knows how many people for you? And even if we did have the money we still couldn't be sure."

"We can't be sure we'll find any information here either... This place is practically dead." Sun wasn't wrong, through the dim light only three other patrons could be seen.

At that moment two shifty looking men barged through the door, headed straight for the counter.

" 'Ey bar keep! A Vacuo black whiskey for me 'n my friend here, eh?" The muscular man leaned against the counter while his drinks were poured.

"You think Ink will give us a fuckin' raise anytime soon?" (Sun gave Neptune a dirty look as he smugly sipped his drink.) "I'm sick of the shit we gotta go through for only 100 buhn."

"She's only paying you 100?" The first man lets out a roar of a laugh, when his buddy tries to yell over him about how shit is life is he starts slamming his meaty hand on the wood.

Sun gives Neptune a nod and the human gets up and sways over to the bar.

"heeeeeeeey, can I get another one of... Wha' did you give me again? Hm, ass-blaster-slide?"

"Asnerblastine-"

"Thas the one!" Neptune puts a hand on the bar and slips, knocking into the laughing man next to him, "My bad man, I mus' be more plastered than I thought heh."

"Get the fuck off me little shit," The man steps away and glares daggers at Neptune, "You lookin' to get your ass kicked kid?"

"N-no," Neptune stutters, "I was just tryna get another drink man, sorry."

"Here are your whiskeys men, and your asnerblastine," The bartender glared at the three crowding his counter, "Now sit down before you ruin the one place in the district you can get decent alcohol."

With a lazy nod Neptune grabbed his drink and stumbled back to his table, snarls from the two tough men following him. When he met Sun's eyes a smirk tilted his lips. The tracker was placed. 

\- - -

Sun and Neptune waited until the two men left the bar and tailed them. There was a degree of difficulty staying out of sight, considering the streets being empty at this time of night, but the dark made up for the lack of camouflage. The men entered a building deep in the market district, barely more than a door in the wall. No windows or decoration of any kind could be seen on the outside. Perfect place to hold faunus slave trades in Sun's opinion. They decide to hold their position on a roof and case the joint. Many people went in, but they were all human. Sun was in the middle of voicing that faunus could be brought in through a second entrance when he spotted two figures walking toward the door. They didn't seem much different from any of the others except for the dark robes they wore.

The one without a hood, a man with shaggy brown hair, reached over to his companion and stuck his hand under the collar of their robe. What Sun saw next had him gritting his teeth. The man pulled a thin leather leash from under the robe and gave it a tug, causing the person to have to catch themselves from falling in the dirt. Their hood fell back revealing ram horns on either side of their head. 

The man then lead the faunus into the building, out of sight from the men on the roof. Sun didn't even realize he was as tense as he was until Neptune put a hand on his shoulder. His body relaxed at the touch and he let out a tired sigh. 

"Well, we know what we need now. We'll pick up a collar and leash and head back."

Neptune started, "We what?"

"A collar, we need a collar. There's no way I'll pass as your faunus 'pet' without one."

"Yeah, right, you're right," Neptune cleared his throat, "Where would we even get one? A pet store? A sex shop?" 

"Sex shop I'm guessing... It's not too late, I think we could find an open one somewhere around here. Oh, but maybe we should go to the Gardens District, all the fancy stores are there and I deserve the best."

Neptune laughed and slowly shook his head, "Of course, only the best for my precious 'pet'."

The men dropped from the roof landing in a roll and dusted themselves off. A few blocks over they found just the store they were looking for and walked inside.

If the outside looked gaudy with the flashing neon signs and lingerie in the window, the inside was like a bad porno threw up. The black walls were smeared in bright colorful paint that glowed under the black lights, toys covered in fur of all different patterns filled the first row of shelves, and on the back wall sat row upon row of the most imaginatively shaped vibrators. 

A pretty girl with blonde hair looked up from behind the counter, "Hello boys, welcome to The Pretty Pussycat. If you have any questions just ask"

"Actually yes, where do you keep the collars?"

"Ah, you're lucky, those are my specialty. Follow me." The woman lead them through stands of gag candy and knick knacks to a shelf located toward the back, "Here you are, just yell if you have any questions about a certain product."

Sun thanked her and turned his attention to the variety of collars laid out before them.

"What do you think, leather or steel?"

"You're the one that's gonna have to wearing it not me, you choose which ever you like."

"I want you to be the one to decide, it'll be more authentic that way."

"Okay, then leather. It seems more comfortable."

"Good choice. This one's nice..." Sun picked up a brown leather collar with different layers of straps and a steel ring hanging from the front, "You think this would look good on me?"

"It suits you perfectly. Why don't you try it on?"

"I'm gonna need you're help, it buckles in the back and you have plenty of experience with those." Sun pointedly eyed Neptune's outfit.

Neptune rolled his eyes and took the leather ring, quickly unbuckling it as Sun turned and presented his neck. Neptune fell into a daze as he slid the collar around his friend's neck and buckled it just tight enough so Sun wouldn't forget it's there. His hand rested on the buckle for a second before barely brushing down the top of Sun's spine as he lowered his arm.

"Done," Neptune shook himself out of the beginnings of a particularly dangerous day dream, "How does it feel?"

"Good," Sun brought a hand up to the leather and faced his friend, "This is definitely the best one, I'll go buy it. Pick out a leash?"

Neptune had trouble tearing his eyes from the way the dark collar looked against Sun's pale neck and when he managed it they didn't stay away for very long. He gave a nod and Sun walked toward the front of the shop, glad his friend didn't notice how red his lip was from just previously biting it. 

Neptune grabbed a steel chain leash that had a leather handle and quickly joined Sun at the register.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned! I don't know how long this will be, sorry. I also don't know when the next chapter will come out, it took me over a week to write this one. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
